Bring Me To Life
by CaitlynJWeasley
Summary: This is a story of love and loss. Of secrets and shadows,a sinister web woven of lies and deceit. Of a world turned upside down. Of falling for the bad guy, against my better judgement. My name is Ashlynn Paige Saltzman, and this is my story.
1. And You Are?

**Disclaimer****: _I own nothing but the character of Ashlynn and her storyline. The CW Network and L. J. Smith The Vampire Diaries and all things related._**

_Author's Note: Things will begin to make much more sense soon. The first few chapters are really just the introduction and back story, but it will pick up. _

Ashlynn could hear nothing but the blood pounding in ears, Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest, causing her to take a few deep breaths in an effort to calm down. The letter had said he was a good man. A reasonable one, a kind one. Moving down the hall, Ashlynn's eyes scanned the room numbers, sweeping over lockers and posters for a variety of upcoming events until landing upon the room she was looking for. The door was open, revealing a man sitting at the large desk facing the smaller ones for students. He was completely focused on the papers he was apparently grading, and Ashlynn took a nervous breath before moving into the room.

"Excuse me… Are you Mr. Saltzman? Alaric Saltzman?" She asked, playing with her hands. It wasn't like her to get this nervous. Then again, these were special circumstances. At her words, the man looked up, smiling a bit.

"That's me. Can I help you, Miss…?" He trailed off, waiting for Ashlynn.

"Gray." She replied quickly, before taking another little breath. "Ashlynn Gray." She said again, slower this time.

Alaric nodded, shooting her a soothing smile.

"Well Miss Gray, it's a pleasure to meet you. What can I help you with?" He repeated politely, leaning back in his chair and looking at her.

Ashlynn bit her lip, trying to decide on what to say. She had played out this scenario in her head a million times over, but all preparation was lost to her now.

"My mother's name is Sara Gray. Previously Sara Anders." She said finally, looking at Alaric. She could tell he was confused, the look on his face one of sheer bewilderment.

"You knew her, right? Your senior year, the two of you dated." Ashlynn continued nervously.

Alaric shook his head a little, giving a breathy laugh.

"That's correct. But, uh, I'm not really sure what-"

"She's dead." Ashlynn said abruptly, cutting him off.

At this, Alaric's brows furrowed.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said softly, looking at Ashlynn, who nodded slightly.

"Her and my father both. But mom left me a letter." Ashlynn continued, pulling the cream colored envelope from within her leather jacket.

"I think…. I think this will explain everything better than I can." She breathed, holding the letter out.

Alaric paused for a moment before taking it, carefully pulling the letter out and unfolding it. Ashlynn's heart was pounding, her palms damp. Wiping them on her jeans, she stood there quietly, watching Alaric. Noting the messy brown-blonde hair, the color exactly the same as the waves that fell a little past her own shoulders. The look on his face was amazingly stoic as she read, and within a few minutes he was setting the letter down, his gaze turning to her. Alaric swallowed, staring at Ashlynn incredulously for a moment before he spoke.

"So, what you're saying is…"

Ashlynn swallowed, taking a deep breath before meeting Alaric's eyes.

"I'm your daughter."


	2. Acceptance

**Disclaimer****:**_**I own nothing but the character of Ashlynn and her storyline. The CW Network and L. J. Smith own The Vampire Diaries and all things related.**_

_Author's Note: Things will begin to make much more sense soon. The first few chapters are really just the introduction and back story, but it will pick up. Also, reviews are MUCH APPRECIATED! They give me the drive I need to keep going with this _

Alaric's eyes remained focused on Ashlynn's face for what seemed like an eternity.

"This is insane." He breathed finally, running a hand through his hair absentmindedly.

"I know," Ashlynn replied, biting her lip. "And I'm sorry I had to drop all of this on you, I am. It's just… I mean…"

"You have nowhere else to go?" Alaric suggested softly.

"No, that's not… that's not quite it. My aunt and uncle on my.. my adopted father's side, they offered to take me in. But they've already got two young kids and another on the way. I mean… I'm not blood related to them, and I don't want to be a burden. So I guess I just wanted to see if maybe I could live with you instead." Ashlynn said, stumbling over her words nervously.

Alaric was quiet, still watching her.

"I turn eighteen in a few months. I know it's a lot to ask, and I understand if you don't-"

"You can live with me." Alaric interrupted, resting his elbows on his desk. "I'm not going to turn my only child away." He added, giving her a soft smile.

Ashlynn looked at him incredulously for a moment before regaining her composure. If she was being honest with herself, she'd been expecting him to say no. To tell her he had more important things to do than deal with some teenager who he shared nothing but DNA with. After all, she was just as much a stranger to him as he was to her. Instead though, he was taking her in. A girl he had barely known for ten minutes. Ashlynn was thrilled, though at the pit of her stomach, nerves continued to pitch a fit.

"Thank you." Ashlynn managed, smiling a bit.

Alaric returned it, standing up.

"Well, I think we've got a lot to talk about." He began, gathering the papers into a pile on his desk.

"Are you hungry? We can go get something at the Grill." Alaric suggested, clipping the papers together and stowing them away in a brown leather briefcase.

"I could eat." Ashlynn replied, nodding a bit.

"Alright then. To Mystic Grill." Alaric said, snapping the case shut and grabbing his jacket before moving towards the door.

Taking a deep breath, Ashlynn prepared herself for a moment before following, ready to talk with the man who know held the title of her father.


End file.
